Naruto's Garudian
by DarkBloodSoul
Summary: Naruto 16 at part 1 naruto is 24 at part2 as he becomes a fanasty to hinata is now her reality at first he was what she wanted untill she thought he was gone only to find out 10 years later he is back but how can she face this as she is with another
1. naruto's home

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata pulled off her masked as the rest of her squad sat on top of poles while Hinata did as well, her mask gleamed int the full moon as her hair shimmered down to her sides.

"Hinata, move towards the eastern gate well cut him off go!" a voice shouted out to Hinata while she slipped her mask back on and pulled out her sword. as she gripped her sword tight she jumped to the nearest roof top. her feet thudded loudly, as her long 5 foot sword made illusion lights in the night.

"Byukagen!" She whispered as she swung her body over onto the next roof top and slipped into the darkness waiting for the bitch to get there.

"Alright Hinata, you know what to do." Kakashi looked over to her as she jumped by him, she threw her sword up and down as she cut the girls hair. The girls brown hair fell to her shoulders as her black cloth still didn't way to showing her face.

"You're not going anywhere." Hinata looked up out of her cat like mask as the ninja only laughed and gripped a kunai.

"Teh, another anbu but you're not going to get me!" her voice was soft hard to take her serious as she jumped back while she slammed sword out of Hinata's gloved hand with her under foot.

"Ha, take that!" She grinned at Hinata, but to Hinata she was moving slow she was already behind her.

"Gentle fist divine strike!" Hinata's voice had greatly change as she took her two fingers, and went into all the main joints and snapped her arms back. It happen so fast the girls eyes went small as blood dripped out of the side of her mouth. Kakashi jumped down and pulled his mask back as he shook his head.

"Good job Hinata I'll take it from here." Kakashi looked up to Hinata as she let the girl's body dropped to the floor.

"Immobilized her again well done, its good to have a Hyuga on the anbu squad, like your brother." Kakashi picked up the girl as he disappeared into the darkness.

"So I thought too Kakashi, but it's not the same as I hopped for, Not with out Naruto." Hinata looked up to the moon as she wished Naruto would come back soon.

Hinata went over to pick up her sword as she slipped it into her back pouch and walked away slowly only sighing and wished for something more.

"Sakura, I need you to go with the medical squad there gathering herbs and you've been studying herbs for about year.

"Yes Tsunade." Sakura turned around as she wore an all black shirt with black pants and a black head band as she put her jounin vest on and turned to walk out.

"Sakura, I have good news." Tsunade flickered something as Sakura turned around and listened to Tsunade.

"Naruto will becoming back, soon of course but I don't want you telling him he is a chuunin at the age of 16, I will tell him." Tsunade closed her book as she looked up to Sakura.

"Yes Tsunade." Sakura spoke quitely as her voice had become deeper and more rich with a womans touch. she turned around and walked out.

"Jiriaya you kept him for 2 more years, how typically of him to go to such extent." Tsunade frowned as Shizune brought in more paper work.

"How is everything going with Sasuke?" Tsunade looked up to Shizune as she smiled.

"Just fine Orochimaru and Sasuke were found in the sand village but you know Gaara." Shizune spoke quietly as she put a couple scrolls onto the table.

"Yea I know but how will he feel everybody became jounins and Hinata and Neji are anbu's with Shikamaru." Tsunade put her chin on her hand as she looked up to Shizune.

"Naruto is a chuunin he'll be fine." Shizune turned around and walked away as Tsunade was thinking of putting Naruto at Jounin level or even anbu.

"Come on Jiriaya I want to see hidden leaf village come on, come on!" Naruto stood at the opening gates as he smelled a sweetness he hadn't smelled or taste in 4 years.

"Alright Naruto, calm down its no big deal." Jiriaya patted Naruto's head as he was becoming and feeling short around Naruto.

Naruto had started to look like the forth at a young age his hair wasn't as long but he was definitely looking as if he was the 4'ths son.

"Wow Jiriaya, uh is that you Naruto?" A jounin stood by the gate as Naruto and Jiriaya walked in.

"I thought that was the 4th Hokage there!" the jounin smiled as Naruto smiled and kept walking.

"I can't wait to see Hinata!" Naruto whispered as Jiriaya herded it clearly.

"Is this the Hyuga girl you like?" Jiriaya smiled as Naruto frowned.

"I…don't like her she is just a good friend." Naruto turned red as ran in front of Jiriaya and looked around the village.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him as she hugged him and laid her head on his chest as she smiled.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto looked at her as she stood next to him and smiled.

"Uh, You're a chuunin?!" Naruto looked at her vest as she shook her head.

"No, I'm a jounin, for the medical squad." Sakura stuck her tongue out while the rest of her squad came up behind her.

"Sakura we need to go now." A tall man stood behind her as she turned and walked away.

"Uh, Sakura is a jounin wow." Naruto grew quite as he felt emptiness in his body.

"Yea Naruto, Hinata she is anbu." Jiriaya mumbled as Naruto eyes went small.

"That shy little girl is an anbu!" Naruto jumped back as he couldn't believe it.

"She not the same she had one on one training from Tsunade for only 4 months after that she could take down b almost a rank missions by herself." Jiriaya didn't look down as Naruto almost dropped dead.

"Your kidding right…." Naruto grew quite as He had to see Hinata, she had always had a place in Naruto's heart as much as he didn't want to admit.

"Naruto she is a Hyuga, there not to be dealt with ease, the Hyuga clan is a strong clan not to mention she is from the main branch.

"Who else do I know is an anbu?" Naruto pulled on his hair as he waited for an answer.

"Neji, Shikamaru and I think Temari the girl from the sand village." Jiriaya closed his eyes as Naruto couldn't hold in his anger.


	2. a different side to Hinata

"Good Job Hinata, well done in capturing her, I can see you've got a real taste in fighting." Tsunade stamped a scroll as she looked up and smiled to her.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I whish to go on another….Hinata stopped as Naruto came busting in shouting Tsunade's name.

"Uh, Naruto long time no see." Hinata spoke quietly as she stood still and watched him.

"Uh, Hinata!" Naruto threw his whole body around her as her eyes went dead small.

"You've become much taller Naruto." Hinata smiled as Naruto took her mask out of her hands as he held it as it shined from the lights in the room.

"I can't believe you Hinata are anbu, I always new you were strong but to think you can take on a b-rank mission and a-rank missions on your own." Naruto handed her the mask back while she watched him, looking at him made that feeling of emptiness seemed to faded as she looked into his eyes.

"So where are Kiba and Shino?" Naruto looked at her as she shrugged her shoulders and hadn't even thought about it.

"Not sure, I haven't seen them since I graduated to an anbu." Hinata looked at Naruto as she lightly smiled.

Tsunade noticed a major difference in Naruto's behavior he wasn't running his mouth and he listened to what people had to say.

"Tsunade, what do I need to do to become an anbu?" Naruto voice came out deep as he glared at Tsunade.

"Nothing much Naruto, you need to have a lot of requirements." Tsunade looked up as Naruto walked over to her desk.

"Tell then what I need to do." Naruto eyed her up as Tsunade didn't know how to react to such a dramatic change.

"You need to know at least 50 moves to start off with, a-rank and b-rank missions aren't to be made light, we have to see you fight see if you know how to deal with situations and handle them, like Hinata had done you will do the same." Tsunade spoke softly while Naruto was grinning.

"I'll do anything to make me stronger, because I'll be the next Hokage." Naruto whispered as Tsunade herded and only smiled.

"Right well I guess if you do as well as Hinata you can skip jounin level." Tsunade yawned as she looked to Naruto's big huge blue eyes.

"Anyways, Naruto you will have one on one training with Hinata." Tsunade smiled as Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Looks like you're my sensei Hinata." Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed and stood still.

"Come on Hinata I want you to teach me everything so I can become an anbu." Naruto grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the door way.

"This is so cool, Hinata I cant believe you're anbu." Naruto kept shouting as he let go of her hand and turned to her.

"Teach me everything Hinata, don't hold back." Naruto lowered his voice as he turned his back to her.

"So I guess you can change out of your anbu outfit and come to the 3rd post training ground." Naruto started to shout again as he ran down the hall.

Hinata sat on the grass as she read the scroll she was going to teach Naruto from.

Naruto came up behind her as he sat down and put his chin on her shoulder and read the scroll from behind, his legs went around her as his hands laid in the grass. his bright colored colthing mixed with her dark coloring pants as she could feel his legs touching hers.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata mumbled to herslef while her hair blew in the wind and she couldnt help but blush.

"Hey Hinata, your hair is pretty I like it." Naruto held her hair as he rubbed it with his thumbed and was admiring the beautiful color she had. Naruto pushed her hair to the side as he rested his chin back on hers

"Are you able to read it Naruto?" Hinata look to her side as Naruto didnt answer her but he did look up.

"Yup, and I'm comfortable, are you comfortable Hinata?" Naruto's eyes matched up to her misty clear eyes as they locked on and they just looked at each other.

"You got really nice eyes, I've always liked them." Naruto whispered as he looked back down to the scroll.

Hinata's face went bright red while she took in a breath of air then went back to the scroll.

"Huh, did you say something?" Naruto's bright blue eyes looked up to her as she shook her head no.

"Alright so the scroll is telling the basics of anbu I can do that, why don't you read it Hinata?" Naruto's eyes kept looking at her as she said she would.

"Right, Hinata mumbled to herself as she started reading it, about an hour into reading Naruto put his hands onto Hinata's Knees rubbed a bit and breathed slowly. Hinata only blushed, kept quite and read.

"Oh I get it, hey Hinata want to go get something to eat?" Naruto's looked at her as she shook her head.

"Alright come on!" Naruto jumped up as he tossed his hand down to pick her up.

"Come on let's get ramen." Naruto stopped as he didn't have money.

"Its ok, Naruto I'll pay." Hinata smiled as Naruto put his arm around her shoulder then let go as he walked by her side.

"Thanks Hinata, it'll be my treat next time!" Naruto smiled as Hinata smiled with him.

"You know I always thought you were going to be shy but you've really showed me what you can be!" Naruto blushed as he looked to the side as Hinata did the same.

"After eating I want to read more of the scrolls, listening to your voice makes me understand it so much more!" Naruto smiled as Hinata shook in agrement.

"Come on lets get some ramen!" Naruto grabbed her hand as he pulled her into the ramen shop.


	3. Tsunade's plan

Hinata sat there as she let hers cool while she enjoyed thinking about the skills and the basic help Naruto is going to need.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto whispered as he sat there looking at his food.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata looked over to him as He looked over to her.

"Can you hand me the dish with the chopsticks please." Naruto pointed over ways as Hinata only grew quite as she handed him chopsticks.

"So Hinata what's it like being an anbu?" Naruto spoke softly as his bright blue eyes looked over to her.

"Nothing special, I mean nothing special without you." Hinata blushed as she sipped on her ramen and tucked her head down.

"Huh, nothing special without me?" Naruto whispered as he too kept his head low as he enjoyed eating and thinking of what Hinata meant by that.

"Well we hope you come again, the old man waved as Hinata and Naruto started walking.

"Hey Hinata, what made you grow your hair in?" Naruto look at her, as her hair was as long as Sakura's use to be.

"Uh, is there something wrong with my hair?" Hinata pushed her fingers threw her hair as Naruto lightly touched the end of her hair.

"No I like your hair like this, you look nicer with this." Naruto let her soft blue hair slip threw his hands as he only smiled.

Naruto had new feeling for Hinata she was become a strong ninja but she was much prettier then Naruto has ever seen.

Hinata sat in the grass as she was cooling down from practice.

"Come on Hinata you said you were an anbu." Naruto laughed as he sat by her while his back leaned up against a tree.

"Uh, sorry Naruto." Hinata whispered as she was catching her breath.

"Alright, I guess I should catch my breath as well." Naruto took a long deep breath as Hinata Laid down.

Naruto stood up and sat down to wear Hinata's head laid in the grass.

Hinata opened one eye as she smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Hey Hinata can we read from the scrolls again?" Naruto leaned down low towards her face as the cloth from Naruto's head band fell down onto Hinata's forehead as the wind started to pick up.

"Uh, sure Naruto." Hinata leaned forward as she sat up on her but.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder as he read along with Hinata's soft voice.

Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto and kept reading about how to wield a sword in combat.

After abou an hour or so of reading Naruto yawned as he put his head onto her lap.

"Sorry Hinata I'm bushed." No sooner did Naruto say that he fell asleep.

"I don't care Naruto its sweet to have you back, I hope you will love me, like the way I have loved you." Hinata whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder and relaxed against the tree as she too fell asleep.

A water droplet fell on her fore head as she a woken and the sky had become dark.

"Naruto, Hinata shook his shoulder as he rubbed his head on her leg and said he wasn't moving.

"Naruto it's starting to rain." Hinata pushed him a little more as he opened one eye and then got up.

"You smell really good Hinata." Naruto yawned as the rain became heavier.

The rain started to poor down as Naruto and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on Hinata this is fun, Naruto looked up to the sky as he put his hand out and caught the rain while it formed a puddle in his hand.

"Don't worry about getting wet that's what makes it fun!" Naruto grabbed Hinata as he pulled her up by putting his hand aroun her chest and helping her onto her feet. After that he ran out into the rain while she only stood there watching him while she lightly laughed and caught some of the rain in her hands.

Hinata looked down at a puddle as she could only see half of her face but as Naruto looked at the puddle it showed half of Hinata's face and half of Naruto's as one.

"Hey Hinata look were one!" Naruto smiled as his eyes seemed brighter in the rain.

"Come on loosen up Hinata, you can't always be on top of every thing unwind for once!" Naruto held her hand as he smiled.

"They look cute don't they Shizune?" Tsunade sipped on sake as she watched them.

"You assign them together for a reason I knew it." Shizune leaned on the open window as she looked at Tsunade.

"I remember you telling me the guy you liked did that to you too." Shizune laughed as the wind blew warm cool air.

"Yea I remember that, He made stand with him in the rain telling me to let lose and let life slip by as you open your eyes your souls eyes the one that tells you when true love is calling." Tsunade smiled as she knew Hinata loved Naruto but Naruto was being blind as normal.

"So are you going to make Naruto go on that mission with Hinata?" Shizune nudged her elbow as Tsunade turned around and smiled.


	4. a new day a new begining

"I knew you liked Hinata." Shizune turned around as she giggled and closed the window.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto went to grab Hinata's hand as he slipped and pulled her body down onto his. Hinata didnt have a moment to pull back as she came crashing down on top of him.

"Uh, Naruto and her both whispered as there face's turned bright red. Hinata's hands laid against his chest, while her forehead touched his.

His bright blue eyes looked at Hinata's gorgeous misty eyes and for a moment it seemed like the rain had stopped and that emptiness in Naruto was gone feeling existence warmth only a special person can give you.

Hinata's hair became a lighter color as Naruto pushed it back and around her ear as his hand brushed by her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto turned bright red as he helped her to get up.

"It's….it's no big deal." Hinata smiled as she looked up to sky and held out her hand.

"We should get out the rain; want to come to my house?" Naruto helped her up as they ran under the nearest building.

Hinata laughed as his hair puffed up from shaking his head, to Naruto Hinata seemed cutier when she was dampen.

Naruto looked up to his hair as he slumped down, Hinata pushed his hair down while Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Your house is farther down about 8 miles more right?" Naruto looked over as the rain became even heavier and didn't look like it was going to end.

"You'll get sick being out here you can stay at my house for the night, is that ok?" Naruto looked over at Hinata as she didn't speak she was only looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Come on in my room it's up here, Naruto held her hand as he and her walked up the stairs and open the door to his place.

"It's nothing special but it's warm." This ran isn't going to stop and an anbu that is sick isn't going to help with my training Hinata-sensei." Naruto took off his jacket as he put around her.

He turned on a light as Hinata looked out the window and smiled.

Naruto took his jacket back as he handed her a blanket.

"My wet Jacket won't keep you warm it'll just make you sick." Naruto laughed as he put his coat on a hanger nailed to the wall.

"Here, Naruto took her jacket as his hand touched her skinned on her shoulders; she didnt turn her head as she only blushed and she sat on the floor with the blanket.

Naruto sat by her as he held the scroll in front of her. "Hinata-sensei I want you to teach me." Naruto put the scroll in her hand as he whispered that into her ear.

Hinata stayed calmed as she opened the scroll and began showing him how to start and end an a-rank mission.

2 hours passed as she was on the last scroll she had to show Naruto before he and her would practicing in actually using weapons and the stance to wield and thrust it properly.

Naruto started to yawn again as he took the scroll from Hinata.

"I'm tired can we end the session Hinata-sensei?" Naruto took the blanket as he wrapped it around both of them. He tucked his head on her shoulder as he started to fall asleep.

"Naruto, Hinata didn't understand Naruto never came close to her before now he's falling asleep on her. "Does he finally understand and care about me?" Hinata thought about the reason why Naruto was flirting with her.

Hinata put her head on Naruto's as she took in a low deep breath of air while she listen to Naruto whisper in his sleep.

Hinata woke up early as she opened one eye and noticed she wasn't in the same position as she was when she went to sleep.

Hinata was lying on Naruto's chest with the blanket wrapped around them.

Hinata only smiled as she laid her hand on his chest and fell back to sleep.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto had his face near hers as he was waiting for her to wake up, Naruto put her head on the floor gently as he watched her sleep.

Herm, Naruto whispered as he was waiting for her to get up

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto got up as he picked up his pants and jacket.

"Naruto, Hinata opened one eye as she noticed he was slipping on his jacket as he came over with hers.

"Here Hinata, Naruto handed her jacket as she got up he put her jacket on his hands touched her shoulders as he slipped her jacket on her and zipped it. Hinata loved Naruto more and more, she just whished he loved her instead of just flirting.

Naruto put his hand under her chin as he and her eyes matched up.

"You hungry?" Naruto whispered as she nodded.

Naruto put his hand on her back lower to her hip as he blushed and put her finger to her lip.

"Naruto, Hinata smiled as she put her head on his side as they went to grabbed something before training.

"Hey Hinata is this your sword?" Naruto held her sword in his hands as he flipped it and picked up her mask.

Hinata laughed as she sat in the grass while she watched Naruto swinging the sword as he had the mask on.

He threw his body to the ground as he took the mask off and eyed Hinata up.

Hinata tossed her body back as the wind blew threw her hair.

Naruto couldn't help but lay his head on her as he played with her hair.

"I like being with you Hinata, it's like a new beginning with you." Naruto whispered as he wanted to lie like this forever.

"Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto pulled his hand threw her hair and laid his head instead of on her chest right next to her face.

Hinata open her eyes half way as she too was enjoying being with Naruto as she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.


	5. a new jutsu naruto vs Hinata

Naruto's nose touched her cheek as he laughed softly taking in slow deep breaths enjoying her comfort.

"There's something about you Hinata, I don't know why but being with you is like having a mom or something even closer." Naruto bright blue eyes seemed endless as Hinata turned to Naruto. As she did there noses touched and there eyes both closed, while Naruto put his arm around her hip.

"Aw Neji look." Tenten was folding her scroll away as she saw Naruto and Hinata.

"What is it Tenten?" Neji stood next to her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't they look cute?" Tenten laughed lightly as her bright brown eyes looked at Neji.

"It's none of my concern what she does." Neji whispered as he didn't look over to Tenten.

"I think its cute, pure love." Tenten cupped her hand with Neji's as they both looked at each other.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto whispered as Hinata opened one eye and almost jumped back as he startled her by putting the mask on.

"What do you think?" Naruto pointed to the mask as he waited for answer.

"Huh, what is it Naruto?" Hinata whispered as Naruto picked up the sword and stood up.

"Do I look strong like an ass kicking ninja?" Naruto swung the sword as it sliced through the air.

Hinata only nodded as she laughed at him while she stood up. Her hands went over his as he and she both held the sword.

Her body got close to his as she was telling him how to use the sword properly.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto took off the mask as he turned around and his lips accidentally touched her cheek as she blushed and shut down.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto stood next to her as he wonders why she wasn't moving.

"Hinata, are you there?" Naruto poke her shoulder as she still didn't move.

"Uh, I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata whispered as Naruto told her it was ok.

"I thought you passed out there for a minute you ok?" Naruto put his hand on her fore head as he pushed her hair back.

"Do you feel ok Hinata, did you get sick?" Naruto put his head lower to hers as he looked at her.

"You don't look sick, do you feel sick?" Naruto closed his eyes while Hinata just stood there.

"Alright Hinata come at me with force!" Naruto took his sword as he swung it foreword and jumped back as Hinata jumped up and refected every one of his attacks.

Naruto spun around as he tried to get her from back side, only to be dodging while Hinata didn't need to turn around as she was blocking without even looking.

"Dam Hinata, you're good but try this! Kage bin shin no-jutsu!" Naruto made three of himself as Hinata grinned.

"Byukagen, nipon lighting divine strike!" her sword shot out lighting impulses as all his clones didn't even make it near her while he was left standing there.

"How did you know which ones to hit?" Naruto looked up to her as she laughed and explained how she understood which ones were real and fake. she walked over to him as she was enjoying this time with him, he was deffentily understanding how to use the sword, its hard to imagin he and her have been together for 3 weeks.

"So that's why you used that move, it can see the electrically currents in the body and a shadow clone will come off with a negative charge as the real person will come off as a positive charge." Naruto noddded his head as he spoke softly to Hinata.

"Can you teach me something like that?" Naruto whispered as he couldn't believe this really was the same Hinata he used to know.

"Well come on lets keep training!" Naruto took the sword as he swung it at her only to be re-bounded by wind.

"Don't you remember 8 trigram large palm rotation?" Hinata's right eye under curved as she arched her head and waited for it to dawn on Naruto.

"Oh Neji's move I didn't know you knew that." Naruto rubbed the back off his head while Hinata shook her's and wondered about Naruto.

"How many moves do you know?" Naruto his one hand in his pocket as the other one went around her shoulder. "Well I know at least a 100 if not more." Hinata put her hands together as she bent her head down.

"Wow a 100, I know only about 45 or something like that I don't know." Naruto plucked the grass as it blew off in the wind.

"I can teach you that move it's very simple but efficient with battling somebody who uses that type of move." Hinata whispered as her face was close to his

"Really, Naruto dropped his sword given to him by Hinata as he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Alright I can't wait to learn new jutsus!" Naruto let go of her as her face was bright red and dead quite

"These past 3 weeks with you have been the best come here tomorrow and teach that all some move!" Naruto shouted as his face was right up at hers.

"Thanks Hinata, Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek as his hand touched her back.

"Thanks Hinata, Naruto whispered this time in her ear as he got up.


	6. Hinata's first kiss

"Hey Hinata, Tenten sat on top of a low tree branch her feet were almost touching the ground as she watched Hinata swinging her sword around breaking wood blanks into even amounts.

"Wow Hinata." Tenten was impressed as she stabs the sword in the grass and looked up to Tenten.

"Uh, Hey Tenten, Hinata mumbled as she smiled and looked up to her.

"So how's training going with Naruto, it's been a month or so you've been together, every day." Tenten empathized together as she winked her eye.

"Uh, me and Naruto, we aren't like that." Hinata put her finger on her lip as she looked over to the side.

"Really you could have fooled me." Tenten crossed her arms as she told her what seemed clear affection for each other.

"Hinata, you and Naruto lay in the grass for hours just looking at each other. I've seen him hold you and kiss you on the cheek; you don't call that crushing, you don't call that love?" Tenten winked her eye again as Hinata blushed and grew quite.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he came up behind her and threw his arms around her as he kissed her on the cheek.

Naruto let go of her as Tenten only grinned and laughed to herself.

"I got you something Hinata, for all the training you given me." Naruto handed her a small box while Tenten left them alone while Hinata couldn't even hold the box.

"Here it's for you Hinata, its something I've wanted to give you to you for a while now." Naruto whispered as she opened it and there was nothing in there.

Suddenly Naruto's soft lips lightly touched hers as he slipped a necklace over her head and laid it down. As he drew his lips off of her's he only smiled as he looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Wha….what's this?" Hinata held a purple crystal as it gleamed in the sun, Hinata couldn't believe he finally kissed her she was over whemled by joy.

"It's the 1st Hokages necklace, Tsunade gave it to me I want you to have it." Naruto put his forehead on hers as she only blushed while she tucked it in her shirt.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata threw her arms around his neck as rubbed her back and smiled.

"I wish I had something to give you." Hinata whispered, as Naruto grinned and whispered in her ear, "Hinata you have given everything I would need." Naruto held her tighter as he was insane about her he wanted to really kiss her but he was too afraid too as much as Hinata was afraid to tell him.

"Hey Hinata You know Sakura right?" Naruto was laying in the grass as Hinata was sitting up listening to him.

"How is she a jounin and you're an anbu?" Naruto was thinking about it as Hinata explained.

"She only went in for 2 years after that she was accepted into studying for the medical squad and put in as jounin, she did want the roll as an anbu, she preferred being a jounin medical ninja." Hinata smiled as she thought Naruto was crushing on her again.

"Oh, well how did you become a anbu?" Naruto was wondering that as well as he sat up and started playing with her hair.

"I had one on one training with Tsunade for about a 1 and half, not on medical but on strength and that's what is 2nd handed needed as an anbu, is strength and the medical anbu's." Hinata moved her hand around as she explained about it.

"Oh, well ok I was just wondering, so you were offered the same thing as Sakura huh, but you picked to be anbu and she picked to be a jounin medical ninja." Naruto understood it, as he was told 4 month training was a lie.

"So Hinata, when can I become an anbu?" Naruto pushed his hand there here hair as it glisten in the sun while his hair did the same.

"Well, hopefully by next year." Hinata grew quite as she knew he wasn't going to sit for that."

"A year, that means a year more of training with you, I can deal with that!" Naruto grinned as he put his head on her shoulders.

"I told you Naruto was crushing on her." Tenten hissed to Neji as they sat up in tree watching them.

"Tell me again why I' am here?" Neji sat on the tree as he flipped his mask around watching Tenten gaze at Naruto and Hinata.

"Why won't you hold my hand?" Tenten whispered to Neji as he laid his chin on his hand and turned to her.

"Why should I?" Neji slumped down as he falling asleep from a long mission.

"Here let me cheer you up." Tenten turned his face as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Now tell me do you want to hold my hand?" Tenten giggled as she played with his hair.


	7. Naruto's A rank mission

"Your hair is so soft, how do you do that?" Tenten giggled more as she swirled it in between her fingers.

Neji only held her hand as he smiled and let Tenten play with his hair.

"So Hinata, when will we go on this big mission I really, really want to go!" Naruto moaned as he thumped his head on her shoulder.

"Soon, Hinata took in a deep breath as Naruto only gazed at her immense beauty.

"Yea but I want to this mission it sounds like fun, fighting by your side." Naruto grinned as Hinata leaned over put her hands on both his shoulders as she kissed him on cheek.

While she was looking up to him he grabbed her by the hips as tossed her over onto the grass while he laid on top of her, he was in a push up position resting on his knees and hands as he kissed her on lips more so then light and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata I don't like you, I love you." Naruto whispered as Hinata looked up to his bright blue eyes and wonder how lucky she was to have him.

Her hands held fast to his bare arms as he took off his jacket on this warm day.

He wore a black shirt as it brightens his hair and eyes.

Naruto hands were intertwining with her hair as it rested in the grass.

"I love you to Naruto." Hinata put her one hand on his cheek as she wiped away a tear.

"Yea I know, I'm good like that!" Naruto spoke like an angel to her as she spoke like a guardian to him.

"Errrr, how does Naruto get to have nice cute love, same with Hinata?" Ino looked over as she hissed while she kept walking.

Naruto's hand touched her soft neck as he picked up the chain then held the ornamental piece on the necklace.

"It's pretty like you, I thought you'd might like it but I wasn't sure." Naruto's hand was covered by Hinata's right hand as she smiled and whispered she loved it.

Naruto dropped the necklace as he gave her another kiss; it was want Hinata had always wanted. When Naruto kissed her it was as if that pain inside the lonely ness was gone it was warm and Naruto loved it, he didn't want to stop kissing to stop loving her.

"So Hinata, why did you become an anbu?" Naruto plopped his chest in the grass as he put his chin on her side.

Hinata played with his hair as she whispered, "because I wanted to show you what I could do, how I could be as strong as you are."

"I always thought you were strong Hinata." Naruto closed his eyes as he laughed and pushed his face into her jacket.

"You know I could do this all the time, relax with you, cuddle up in a blank with you, it's so enjoyable I love it." Naruto's voice came out light as he blushed.

Hinata blushed too, as she looked up to the bright blue sky, "Hey Hinata are you falling asleep?" Naruto nudge her with his head as her clear eyes looked over to him.

"Hu, what Naruto?" Hinata wasn't listening as Naruto started a low growl.

"You're lucky I can't be mad at you, it's too hard." Naruto bumped his head on her side while Hinata rubbed his hair and giggled.

"Laugh while you can….." Naruto grew quite as he ran out of things to say.

Hinata got up as she laid down on her chest instead of her back, as she got comfortable she kicked her feet up and down while playing with his hair more.

"You really like my hair don't you?" Naruto was playing with her hair as there foreheads touched.

"We will be the unbeatable team, you and I!" Naruto thought about the type of mask he would get as he also thought about fighting side by side with a Hyuga.

"I would love to fight by you side, Naruto." Hinata smiled again as Naruto put his hand at the back of her head while his other hand went under his chin and gave her a long hard kiss on the lips.

"Having fun you two?" Tsunade stood up as she was the creature Naruto most hated.

Naruto jumped back as he smacked Hinata in the nose and was on his knees alert and angry.

"Err, do you mind Old lady!" Naruto turned to her as he fell on his butt.

"Sorry to bother you two but looks like you going on a mission sooner, tomorrow you and Hinata will be going on an A-rank mission, I just want to inform you this won' be a skip in walk out mission.

"Well…don't just stand there all ugly tell me what the mission is about!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes and waited for her to answer as he kept a low growl.

"Not sure yet but I'll have the information tomorrow, got that!" Tsunade bent down to his face level as she want to beat the shit out of him


	8. tobby, Deidara an old revial

Yes I gots the computer back for the weekend, I will be putting out chapters so get ready there will be at least 4 I hope for all my stories! Yes I'm sorry I haven't updated I failed math with a 72.  But I got it to a 98 for the 4th quarter so I'm good for the weekend!

"Alright a mission, and I becoming an anbu I' am I' am!" Naruto's bright blue eyes hidden under his bright gold hair, he wasn't wearing his head band or his jacket as he grabbed Hinata by the shoulder.

"Alright Hinata, this should be fun, Naruto kissed her on the cheek as he stood up.

Hinata held her cheek as she blushed and turned to Naruto. "Yes, this should be interesting huh Naruto?"

Hinata smiled as she put her head on his shoulders cupping her hands as Naruto turned his head to her.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto rubbed her cheek as she looked up to him.

"Yes Naruto?" She whispered as he grabbed her hand and smiled to her.

"Come on Ramen my treat this time, we should get something in our stomachs before this mission; it could take awhile, something you taught me Hinata-sensei." Naruto rubbed his nose on hers as she blushed and was surprised.

"Ah, Naruto, hum who this?" the old man rubbed his chin as he laughed and was wiping his hands as Naruto sat in the chair.

"Who, Hinata?" Naruto looked over to her as he nodded.

"She is my girlfriend." Naruto closed his eyes as he grinned, Hinata stood frozen still.

"Naruto, boyfriend, girlfriend?" Hinata was trying to put two to two as she was completely blushing.

"Aww how cute, I'm surpised you could get a Hyuga to date you." the old man grinned as the young woman smiled and asked what they wanted.

"One with all the stuff, I'm so hungry." Naruto stretched the word so as the young lady started to cook.

She put a one large bowl in front of them as he took chopsticks and put noodles to Hinata's face. "Go head Hinata." He grinned as Hinata opened her mouth and closed down while Naruto only grinned.

Naruto opened his mouth as Hinata had no clue what he was doing.

"I saw Kurenia and Asuma doing this I want to try go head!" Naruto kept his mouth opened as she still had no clue.

"I put you to you and you put food to me." Naruto grinned as Hinata picked up a pair of chopsticks and gave Naruto some noodles.

They went back and forth as Hinata could only blush as Naruto babbled on.

"Naruto and Hinata, wow didn't see that one how about you Kakashi?" Sakura stood by Kakashi as he was reading his book and looked over to her.

"Why do you care?" Kakashi whispered as he kept leaning on her as she only sighed while she smiled.

"I think they look cute, don't you?" Sakura spoke softly as she pushed Kakashi off with her elbow.

"Say what you want, I don't really care." Kakashi smiled as Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Tsunade, Tsunade!" Naruto slammed open the door as she had her head on the desk.

"Yes I herd you Naruto." Tsunade mumbled under her desk as Tonton sat by her.

"Sweet, a mask, gloves and the outfit!" Naruto's voice had become deeper as he grinned, while he noticed his mask was identical to Hinata's.

"Ugh, you should like the 4th." Tsunade rubbed her head as she looked up to Naruto.

Her eyes went small as he looked just like him; he had the same body built and the same face structures as he had. His hair was a bright gold, not as long but so close.

"You amazed I'm an anbu?" Naruto stuck the mask in her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Your not anbu……" She put her head back down as Naruto held his soward and swung it toward Tsunade cutting some of her hair.

"Uh…sorry." Naruto put his hand behind his head as Tsunade rubbed her head.

"Huh, what the?" She held some of her hair in her hand as she growled at Naruto.

"Naruto, get out!" Tsunade thumped her head back down as she didn't admit but Naruto was strong enough to be an anbu, he wasn't a kid anymore.

"There you are Hinata, Naruto slipped his mask on as Hinata had hers on the back of her head.

"I'm finally strong like you Hinata-sensei." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder as he held his outfit in his hand.

"I'm going to change see you at the gate in an hour!" He took off his mask as he whispered it to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and ran past her.

"Uh….Hinata smiled as she turned around and walked out, but before she could open the door Tsunade stopped her.

"Hinata, don't forget, this is his first time, be careful." Tsunade lifted her head up as she turned to her.

"I know, I promise I won't let anything slip from my hands, not him, I would never." Hinata clutched her fist as she glared at Tsunade.

"I trust you, I know you Hinata." Tsunade smiled as Hinata smiled as Tsunade went over the plans again.

"I want you to take down 4 criminals in the hidden mist village." Tsunade looked at her and she thought she saw a mix of Naruto and her father in her as she continued.

"There dangerous, the hidden mist village isn't easy as well.' They have taken something from one of the lords and given it to Toby, a member of the akustiku clan.' He isn't the strongest and not the weakest.' I know you can deal with him, you and Naruto, don't forget the criminals as well." Tsunade spoke quickly as she nodded her head and understood.

"Right, I've dealt with Deidara before, me and Gaara and Kakashi, I can deal with him." Hinata slid her mask on as she walked away.

"I can only hope Naruto won't mess this up." Tsunade whispered as Hinata walked out to the sunsetting.


	9. curry of life

Naruto was walking towards her his catlike mask hidden his gorgeous blue eyes as his spiky blond hair proceeded every where and at tips of the top part of the mask.

His shoulders were relaxed as Hinata couldn't stop looking at him; he in that outfit made Hinata feel completely different then how she normal feels.

"Hey, Hinata, the anbu suit fits you good." Naruto whispered it to her as her blue indigo hair shimmered in the beautiful pink sky making her look prettier to Naruto. Naruto wasn't thinking about the mission he was thinking him and Hinata.

"Alright let's finish this mission." Naruto punch his fist as Hinata smiled and was glad he was focused on the mission.

Naruto and Hinata turned around and looked at the hidden leaf village for one last time.

"I want to be Hokage of this village, so people like you Hinata will finally look up to me instead of looking down." Naruto grinned as Hinata just stood still listening to him.

"Well the worst is over now and I can breathe at last." Naruto grinned as he held up his hands.

"Uh…..Hinata had no clue again what he was doing.

"The worst what was the worst?" Hinata spoke quietly as he turned to her.

He put his hand under her chin as he spoke softly like she did.

"Not having any love from a pretty girl like you, I'm not sure if I could live with out you." Naruto's feelings were growing for her every minute she was around him.

Hinata's heart beat faster as her mind race and she couldn't stop starting at Naruto while her body went cold.

"Let's go." Naruto started walking as Hinata joined him.

"Hey Hinata, where do you want to stop for the night?" Naruto looked over to her as the moon had started to rise.

"We can't, we have to work at night." Hinata didn't look at Naruto as he wanted to rest and not work at night.

"Yea but the guy Toby the one were after, he's more see able in the day, his face mask is bright orange, if we go at night there is a higher chance he could slip through are fingers." Hinata never gave that a fought as Naruto kept talking.

"How do you know about him?" Hinata looked over to him as he smiled and started too bragged about all the scrolls and stuff Jiriaya taught him.

"Oh, well I was only going by my last encounter with him, he moved at night not in day." Hinata looked back at the road as Naruto started to talk more.

"He is going to know you know that, he will move at day then, you have to think beyond what the opponent knows, otherwise you'll fail in the mission' Something you taught me Hinata." Naruto grinned as she couldn't believe she was out smarted by Naruto.

"I rule, that's right Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto started to shake his head as he sang a tune to himself.

"Kept dreaming, Naruto." Hinata pushed him in the chest as he moved a little and then grinned as he grabbed her and kissed her on the neck.

"Nice try but you can't out smart me." Naruto kept holding her as he didn't want to let go.

"Alright, we'll rest for the night then we'll go on for the rest of the mission, it should on take about 10 days." Hinata looked behind her as Naruto finally let go of her.

"Why not stop at the curry of life?" Naruto notion her as she was completely clueless.

"Stop where?" Hinata looked over to him as he jumped in front of her and started to lead.

"It's near the Naruto Bridge, and the village hidden in the rock, the Naruto Bridge will lead into the hidden mist village.

"Oh ok, she didn't ask much more as she caught up to him and walked by his side.

"I hope I get to do all my missions with you that would be amazing." Naruto looked at her as she smiled hidden under her mask.

As they kept walking for about an hour or so, Naruto started to smell a faint smell as he saw smoke and about a minute or two latter he saw the building.

"Alright I still remember the route, sweet!" Naruto started to move faster until he and her both got up to the door.

He opened the door as the old woman was putting something in her soup.

"Oh my, can I help you?" She looked up to Naruto as he took off his mask and grinned.

"Oh it's you Naruto, I didn't know you became an anbu." Hinata stood by him as Naruto took her mask off and put them on the table.

"Oh and she is?" the old woman looked at Hinata as Naruto announced again that she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend.

"How cute, would you like something to eat, or a place to stay?" the old woman's voice came out soft and weak as Naruto asked if they could stay for the night.

"Sure, its getting dark out right now I don't mind." The old woman walked back to the kitchen as Naruto asked were they could both sleep.

"I have a room in the back, you can stay there." She pointed down the hall way to the door on the left.

"Alright thanks." Naruto and Hinata walked into the back room as the old woman made dinner.

As Naruto opened the door a low flat bed laid on the floor big enough for her and him.

"Well its fine by me." Naruto threw his bag on the floor as he took his shoes off.

"Man I'm bushed, and hungry." Naruto grinned as Hinata stood quietly.

The bed was up against the wall next to a tall window as the moon shown brightly but not all the way up.

"Here you go, she put down the food as it was a bright red color and it didn't look good to Hinata.

"Go on and try it." Naruto sipped on it as Hinata tried some with a spoon as it wasn't bad and it wasn't great.

"Can I have some more?" Naruto held out his dish as she poured more in, while Hinata went to bed.

"She is pretty, you sure now how to pick them." the old woman laughed as Naruto couldn't careless, he like Hinata and that was enough.

Naruto finished up as he walked into the back room; he closed the door while he smiled lightly to Hinata. She was sitting up against the wall while she was reading a scroll and didn't look up to him. he walked over and sat on top his but near her hips, while he took the scroll out of her hands and put it on the side.


	10. surpise attack

"Hinata, Naruto whispered as he put his hands on the wall while his hands got caught with her hair as her hair slowly slipped out from his fingers while it laid on her shoulders.

Hinata's eyes went small as Naruto gave her a hard kiss on the lips while he looked up to her. As he drew away from her he grinned and put his forehead on hers.

Hinata was completely amazed as she looked at him.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto laughed as he close his one eye.

"Uh, nothing I guess." Hinata really had nothing to say as she really had no time to react to it.

Naruto rubbed his nose on hers again as he kissed her on the lips. "You feel like a guardian to me Hinata." Naruto mumbled as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

What Hinata loved the most about Naruto was his eyes; they were the one thing she didn't want to stop looking at. They reminded her of the ocean of the sky.

Naruto took one hand and his fingers went through her hair as he turned his head and kissed her side ways.

While Hinata put her arms around him and rubbed his back. She made a funny noise as Naruto wondered about her.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered as his lips were an inch away from hers. "I don't know either." Hinata closed her eyes as she laughed lightly

"What's so funny?" Naruto got off of her as he sat down and took his gloves off like she did.

"Man this outfit is itchy!" Naruto starched his arm as he took of his shirt and felt much better.

Hinata went dead quite while she looked at Naruto, hey you ok Hinata?" Naruto looked over at her as she wasn't moving and her face was bright red.

"Whatever." Naruto was tying up the scroll Hinata was reading as he suddenly felt soft arms around his neck. Hinata put her chin on his bare shoulders as he grinned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto kept grinning as he turned around and lifted her shirt off to her under shirt. "is that better?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her as her arms went flat against his chest and they just stood there looking at each other.

"Tired yet?" Naruto kept looking at her as she laughed and shook her head no.

"I' am, and I know you are tried." Naruto kept hugging her as they were sitting up on there knees. Naruto slipped his hands off of her as she laid down on her side, facing her back to Naruto.

Naruto laid down as he put his arm over her while his chest touched her back. She was enjoying this but she couldn't get the image out of her head of Naruto.

As she was thinking about the mission as she was slowly going to sleep, while Naruto pushed his head on her back while he started to fall asleep.

Hinata opened one eye as the room was moving around; she kept her eye opened as everything came to focus. The sun was bright and a smell of food was floating in the air, it smelled sweeter then last night's dinner smelled.

Naruto had his head on her neck as he was mumbling something in his sleep and Hinata just sat there listening to him saying meaningless words in his sleep.

Suddenly something poked her. "Hu….she turned her head as Naruto smiled.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata turned her head back around as she laid it on the pillow.

"I just felt like poking you, you're so soft, easy to poke." Naruto rubbed her hips as he kept grinning.

Suddenly something exploded shaking the ground.

"Uh, what was that?" Naruto's eyes flashed to the door as Hinata was already up putting her shoes on and grabbing her sword.

"Come on Naruto." Hinata flung open the door as she ran down the hall.

"Right, Naruto shouted to her as he was fumbling around putting on his shoes on.

"Hinata wait up!" Naruto shouted as he threw open the door while he looked down the hall.

"Naruto, there back!" Hinata shouted down the hall as she threw his mask to him and swung her sword out.

"Who are they!" Naruto ran up to her as she had put her mask on and her sword started to give off electricity.

"Come on Naruto!" Hinata shouted to him as she ran forward blowing up a wall of the house letting in sunlight and two huge things standing out side.

"Looks like you remember us Hinata." There voice was static and echoed as there faces were hidden under white cloth and blood was dripping out of there mouths.

The girl that was standing next to him was wearing all black as her tongue was sticking out her tongue

"Who are these guys?" Naruto stood next to her as she quickly explained.

"These guys are from the village hidden in the rock, there a bunch of jackasses who can't fight." Hinata shouted to him as she swung her sword forward hitting the earth. While the earth under them exploded. Making them to jump back, while Hinata grinned and whispered under her mask byukagan.

"How this!" Hinata sliced the air as sparks of fire came out burning the edge of the girl's hair. Her tongue wrapped around Hinata's sword as Hinata stuck her foot under her chin.

"You can't beat us!" Tenyo's voice echoed as Naruto jumped up from behind him.

Thick black needles came up from his chest while Naruto had enough time to use his foot and jump off and block the attack.

"I'll take care of this!" Kineno's tongue grabbed and threw the sword out of her hand while Hinata did a back flip and was able to get distance for her next move.

"Kage binshin no jutsu!" 5 of Naruto's stood up in the tree as they circled this guy.

"Give it up your not going to win!" Naruto bit his thumb as he wiped blood on his palm.

"Ha, you have no idea kid what I can do!" Tenyo grinned as his hands started to turn black.

The girls red hair was starting too grown longer as her face had black designs and her hair as turning black.


	11. fansty or reality

"Ugh, Kage……?" Naruto half way opened his eyes as the smell of curry was strong and sweet.

"Da Hell?" Naruto mumbled to himself as Hinata was breathing slowly and was sound asleep.

Naruto didn't understand was it really a dream? He looked around the room as everything was the same, the sun shone threw the window blowing the white clear curtains with the window cracked.

"Ugh.. Naruto rubbed his eyes, As he laid there staring at Hinata he noticed her hair really was bright.

Naruto threw his arm around her as he grabbed the crystal and held it while it shined and glimmered in the suns ray. He only smiled while Hinata moved around in her sleep.

Naruto put his head on the pillow as he rubbed her hips and grew tired of waiting for to wake up.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered and mumbled in her sleep as Naruto looked over at her and smiled while he kissed her on the cheek.

He laid back down as he put his hands on his head and stayed there as he looked around and noticed a vase of lilies.

They moved in the cool wind that came threw the window as Naruto grinned and thought of a way to wake up Hinata, without pissing and annoying her.

Naruto took one of the flowers and sat back down; he took the flower over her face.

"Ugh, god do I have to throw a rock to wake her up!" Naruto put his head on the pillow as he thought about that and he didn't want to see Hinata angry. He shivered at the thought of it.

"Wha….Hinata opened one eye as a flower was hanging near her nose and lips.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata put the flower to her side as she looked over to Naruto.

"Finally you're awake. Naruto still didn't put his shirt on as he looked over to Hinata.

"Ready to go?" Hinata spoke softly as Naruto shook his head no.

"Why not?" Hinata smiled while Naruto put his hands over her hips while he moved closer to her and put his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to stay here." Naruto really wasn't thinking about the mission he was thinking about Hinata. As before he wanted a little more then what she was giving him.

"What's with the flower?" Hinata whispered as she held it and Naruto put his chin near her breast as he softly laughed and looked up at her.

"I got bored and tried to wake you up, Naruto answered her as Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You really haven't change much have you Naruto?" Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips while he held her shoulders.

"Yea think again, I've change a lot, I finally open my eyes and seen a beautiful girl." Naruto kissed her again.

"You say that a lot Naruto." Hinata pushed his bangs back as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yea but I mean it, I'm not lying." Naruto spoke softly to her as he wanted to show her he meant it; this mission was his big chance.

"You hungry Naruto?" Hinata put her hand to his cheek as he shook his head no.

"Why, you're always hungry?" Hinata laughed to herself as Naruto only grinned and said he was kidding.

"Yea, ok." Hinata pushed her body up as she kissed him and he put his hands down on the pillow and pushed against her as they kissed for more then a minute.

"Naruto, I'm ticklish there." Hinata was laughing lightly as she tried to talk at the same time.

"Come on Naruto we have a mission." Hinata tried to get up when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Naruto I'm serious, we have to do this mission before we lose Toby."

"And we will, I just want to enjoy this for a little longer." Naruto untangled his leg in the sheets while Hinata sat up.

"Come on Naruto we really need to go, she rolled her white clear misty eyes as Naruto didn't comment.

Hinata stood up and started to put her shoes and stuff on while Naruto frowned and he joined her, he put his shirt and shoes on as he watched Hinata.

"Good morning how did you sleep?" the old woman smiled as she handed them there masks.

The boy almost dropped dead as he couldn't believe that brat was an anbu.

"How….your Naruto right?" the kid dropped the spoon as he walked over and repeated himself.

"Yea, I' am." Naruto grinned as Hinata stood next to him.

"When did you become an anbu?" His voice became angry as he couldn't stand people becoming stronger and he was so weak.

"I became an anbu, about a day or so ago, but Hinata has been an anbu for about 6 months!" Naruto put his arm around her shoulder as he stuck out his tongue.

"Err; He curled his hand into a fist as he bit down on his teeth.

"Stop it, keep cooking." The old woman smacked his hands with a spoon as Naruto slipped his mask on.

"We should get moving, come on Hinata." Naruto handed her, her mask as she put it on and they both turned around and walked out.

So this is the Naruto Bridge." Hinata stood by the bridge as Naruto explained the reason why it was name that.

"You fought for this bridge?" She smiled to him as he nodded his head.

"Amazing, Hinata smiled under her mask as Naruto could remember the day and everything.

"Come on Hinata Toby should be this way." As Naruto was done talking something grabbed Hinata's sword and threw it across in the grass.

"You guys again." Hinata's eyes change to byukagan while Naruto noticed they were the same as in the dream.

"Nice, for you to remember us Hinata." The guys voice echo and was static just like before.

"Weird, this was just in my dream" Naruto tossed his sword to Hinata as Hinata grabbed the end tip of the sword and swung it foward.


	12. old friends

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as Naruto was slammed in the chest tossing him back.

"What's the matter?" His voice was so static that it made it hard to understand.

The girl with the tongue had blood coming out of her mouth as she was sitting down like a dog.

"Let's see this pretty little girls face!" Her tongue went at Hinata's face as she took her sword and pinned her tongue to the ground.

"Hinata, I'm fine, you take care of the girl I've got this guy." Naruto wiped the spit from his chin as that punch knocked his mask clean off.

Naruto picked up his mask as he smiled his eyes changing to the nine tailed.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto growled as he stretched some of his words.

Hinata swung her fist on the ground like Sakura as the earth cracked and broke under the opponent's feet.

The red head jumped back as her eyes were hidden under a white wrapped cloth like Neji's arm and leg use to be.

"How weak, I'll rip you apart you bitch!" Kineno shouted as she ran like Kiba up to Hinata.

Hinata bent down as she took her sword into the knee cap. "Ninpon, nin-lighting!" Hinata put her hands together as lighting came from her palms while she grabbed the sword and sent the electric into her knee.

As Hinata was paying attention to her jutsu Kineno slammed her fist onto her shoulder while Hinata tried to jump back but wasn't fast enough.

"You're not leaving here alive!" Kineno kept laughing as her teeth had shape points and she tried to bite down on Hinata.

Hinata had a clear shot into her chest with her gentle fist. "How's this!" she threw her flat hand into her chest as blood dripped out and splattered onto her mask.

"Try this one!" Another one of Naruto's clone came up and slammed him in the chin as he quickly grabbed him and threw him into a group of clones as they poof, leaving Naruto and his one clone left powering his omna-rasngan.

Its dark violet colors spiraling and pushing air as Naruto was grinning.

"This is my new move I hope you get a good taste of it!" Naruto's clone poof into smoke as Naruto had him fasten to the ground with an earth move.

"Omna-rasngan!" he shouted it as he threw his palm into his chest spiraling his body and crushing some of the ribs while he flew back smashing his back on a tree.

"That's what a ninja from the Kohona can do!" Naruto snickered as he cracked his fingers and put his hands on his hips.

Hinata threw the girl against a tree as she was still dealing blows. Hinata slammed her foot into her chin as she jumped up giving fire fist blows with her dragon flame jutsu.

As Hinata slammed her back down to the ground the girl turned into liquid.

"Nice try!" Kineno shouted as she sprung out of the earth slamming a kunai in her shoulder.

"I told you I always win!" Kineno slammed in the kunai deeper as no blood came out.

Instead it released smoke and it turned into a puff and disappeared.

"Alright Hinata!" Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye as he jumped down blocking a blow.

Hinata grinned as she slammed her fist into the girl face snapping the jaw back.

Blood came out of the girls palms as she growled like a wolf.

Kineno jumped up grabbing onto Hinata's shoulder tossing her onto the ground.

"Lets see this pretty little face!" Kineno ripped her mask off as Hinata was pushing and straining the byukagan.

Kineno was about to punch down on Hinata's face, when Naruto slammed his foot under her chest sending Kineno on her back and down the hill.

"You ok Hinata?" Naruto didn't finish as his neck as grabbed and closed to being snapped back while Naruto tried to break free.

Hinata jumped up as her leg was grabbed and she fell down on her hands pushed up on her legs and flipped the girl as her tongue let go of Hinata's leg.

"Fire spin off nin- jutsu!" Hinata jumped up in the air as she spun fire and slammed her body into Kineno's chest burning the tips of her and ripping into the skin of her stomach.

Blood splattered in Hinata's eyes and on her face as she pushed off with her foot and jumped back down landing in the tree as Kineno slammed into the ground making dust.

"How's feel to die?" a thick static impulse went straight into Naruto's head as something flashed in his eyes.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked?" Naruto growled as he bent down low grabbed his hands from choking him and threw into a tree.

"Right, let's finish them off Hinata!" Naruto jumped into a tree adjacent to Hinata's.

They started to do the hand seal as there eyes closed and wind picked up around them.

"Wind shuriken, wind mill of dust and shadows!" Naruto and Hinata threw there hands down palms up as red chakra strings came from both of there finger tips.

As Hinata slowly opened her eyes with the byukagan while Naruto slowly opened his nine tailed eyes while they both grinned and new they were done for.

Naruto put the chakra strings in his mouth as Hinata did the same.

The chakra intertwined with there bodies as Naruto and Hinata were doing the next step.

"Suiton, Koton funtune no-jutsu!" small water dragons and fire dragons came from the chakra strings as they twirled around and grew bigger until they hit then ground exploding.

"That should have taken care of them huh Hinata?" Naruto jumped to her tree as he handed her, her mask while he put his on.

"We can only hope that did enough damage." Hinata answered to Naruto as he and her both waited to see if anything was moving


	13. cherry blossom

"Alright, once again amazing." Naruto put his one arm around her as he grinned and put his other on his hip.

"I can't believe it was that easy?" Hinata cocked her head as she remembered it was more of a challenge going against them.

"Yea, but how long ago was it?" Naruto looked over to her as she answered about a year ago.

"Well there's your answer, Naruto rubbed her shoulder as a wind blew threw his hair as he took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Come on Hinata lets go." Naruto jumped down as the red head started to move from the ashes.

Naruto's eyes darted towards her as the arm she lifted fell back down. Naruto's eyes became relaxed as he held his hand up to Hinata, she jumped down and put her hands on the ground while she slowly stood up the wind blew her hair, to Naruto she was amazing she was the most beautiful gift that could ever given to him, she was a bless to him.

"Come on Hinata, Naruto held out his hand as she took it and walked beside him holding hands.

"So what is the hidden mist village like?" Hinata held his hand tighter as he grinned behind his mask and answered to her.

"4 years ago it was horrible I can remember it was so poor and people were starving, but hopefully the monopoly has change." Naruto stopped half way on the bridge as he looked around and saw scratch and claw marks from when they fought.

"Yea I remember that, Sasuke, I will never forget you, you and Hinata have both made me strong if only you could see how much I and Sakura have change." Naruto was talking to himself under his breath as he looked over to Hinata who stood by his side.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving that fight took a lot of time and we need to gather information on what exactly happen." Naruto curled his fist as he punches his palm and grinned under his mask.

As they made it off and into the town it was in fact much more alive and colorful.

Hinata stood next to him as he walked up to one of the lords here and talked to him.

Suddenly something made Hinata's ears twitched as she felt something.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder as she almost died of fright, "Naruto don't do that." Hinata pushed his hand off as she turned back around and watched and tried to see why she had a strange feeling.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to get a place to stay?" Naruto grabbed her hand this time as she looked over to him her beautiful eyes hidden under her mask.

"Come on Hinata I found out something interesting."

Hinata stood next to an inn as Naruto handed her the keys and talked to her about some of the information about the items taken.

"An orb, a rare diamond, and family jewels from 200 years ago." Naruto rolled his eyes as he was thinking and then he nodded his head.

"What, why would Toby need something meaningless like that?" Hinata's under part to her eye curved as she tried to think of a reason.

"I know I've got nothing too, I don't think those things mean any part in this mission but you never know." Naruto looked over as Hinata pushed back her mask while she looked over to him.

"Come on lets get some rest so were ready for tomorrow." Naruto's arm was becoming sore from using that massive amount of chakra from his omna-rasngan.

"Right but we should start working at night Naruto; we can't be just sleeping this mission away." Hinata put her hands on her hips as Naruto was blown away.

"Well then Hinata…." Naruto left it at that as he walked across the bridge pushed back the drapes into the inn.

"Oh Naruto you are one of a kind." Hinata rolled her white clear eyes as she pushed up on her side pouch and joined him.

Naruto crossed his arms as he grabbed onto the end of his shirt and pulled it over and off. He threw his back onto the bed as he relaxed and watched Hinata as she lay down in her bra.

"You never seemed to not amaze me Hinata." Naruto put his head on her upper chest near her breast bone as he listened to her soft heart beat and can remember when it was beating fast.

The cherry blossom where just in bloom as Hinata and Naruto went to the festival.

Hinata wore a beautiful dark blue dress with satin around the neck with a dark purple around the chest. She had long sleeves that dragged to her hips and lower.

Naruto was wearing a blue dress with a lighter blue wrapped around his hips and his lower chest his shirt showed his bare chest up to halfway then the wrapped lighter blue covered up.

Naruto and Hinata had got done with the festival as the sun was half towards the east. Hinata laid down in petals as Naruto laid on top of her holding his arms up he was sitting on her hips as he kissed her while bright pink petals fell down on them.

Naruto could hear her heart beating faster as he put a cherry blossom in her hair while the stem rested on her ear. Hinata did the same as it made Naruto's eyes seem lighter then normal. The cherry tree branches laid low to the ground letting nobody see them it was just the two of them nobody else.

The sun reflected off the cherry trees blossoms giving a pink ray floating around as there was a sweet aroma while kissing and holding Hinata.

Naruto smiled to the thought of it as he rested and listen to Hinata breath in slowly and occasionally take in a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Hinata didn't look at him she closed her eyes and rubbed her head on the pillow.

"I was just thinking, remember the cherry festival?" Naruto looked up to her as she kept her eyes closed and nodded her head.

"Why can't we kiss like that again?" Naruto was getting tired of her saying no this no that he just wanted her so much.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but where on a…." Hinata stopped dead as Naruto grabbed the back of her head and kissed her.

"Look I know where on a mission, but I love you so much." Naruto kissed her again as she smiled and they kept talking about the mission and what there plans were for this


	14. hidden intentions

"It sounds so simply doesn't it Hinata?" Naruto kept holding her as she nodded her head and opened one eye to him.

"So what do you want to do when we get back?" Naruto had his hands on her hips as Hinata didn't answer and her eyes were closed.

"Hinata?" Naruto put his forehead on hers as she still didn't answer him.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto blinked a couple times as she opened her mouth a little.

"Naruto I'm tired go to sleep." Hinata brushed up against him as both there bodies were touching under the covers.

"I wish I could go to sleep." Naruto yawned as Hinata cringed while she told him to brush his teeth for once.

"What does that mean I brush my teeth all the time, He showed her his teeth as she didn't open her eyes but smiled.

"I know that but your breath stinks." Hinata laughed a little while she tried to get some sleep.

"Good night to you too." Naruto held her tighter as he fell asleep.

It was dark out and the rain was coming down on Naruto, He fell to his knees as he could hear Hinata screaming and blood was coming down the sides of his shoulders and a little out of his mouth.

Naruto's mask wasn't on as he stood there crying and wondering why. Voices were whispering to him saying he was weak and was never good enough.

Naruto looked over as he saw Hinata having her back turned to him. Naruto reached out as he shouted and screamed her name.

She slowly turned to him she wasn't happy she had no emotion as she turned back around and started to walk away. Voices were whispering to him again about being weak and worthless as he kept out his hand wanting Hinata to grabbed it and hold him when the floor around him became the design pattern of the sharingan.

"What, Naruto voice came out static as an impulse went through and he herd Hinata screaming again and voices so many different voices whispering the same thing worthless weak.

No, make it stop make it stop!" Naruto threw his head in his dream as he was shouting the same thing at Hinata as she was completely awake and holding him. Hinata was holding him trying to wake him up as he was grabbing his head shouting screaming for it to stop.

he threw his body to the right as it hit Hinata while she was trying to hold him down and wake himself up.

Naruto's eyes came open as he grabbed a hold of Hinata and was shaking cold and sweat dripped down his face. Naruto threw himself so hard he nocked Hinata from her knees onto her back as she held him. "Naruto it was just a dream its ok." Hinata held him tighter as his chin was on her shoulder.

He started crying as he kept shaking while he whispered for her to make it go away. Hinata put him on his side as he kept his chin on her shoulder while she talked to him and turned on her side.

"Naruto it was only a dream, its ok." Hinata rubbed the back of his head as he was crying as he said it felt so real.

Naruto held her so tight she was starting to have trouble breathing.

"I'm here Naruto its ok." Hinata held him like a child as he closed his eyes and wished for the image to go away. Seeing Hinata dead and not being able to do anything made him want to cry more as he gripped her and held her so tight.

Tear dripped down and fell onto Hinata's neck as she felt the warmness and pushed him off her neck while she held his face and wiped his tears as she pushed through his hair. She told him she was hear.

"What happen in this dream?" Hinata whispered into his ear as she tried to calm him down.

"I saw you dying over and over people whispering in my ear over and over I was weak I was bleeding I…I….I…Hinata." Naruto pushed closer to her as she put her arms around his neck while she rubbed his back.

The sun was just rising as Naruto took in slow deep breaths while he closed his eyes.

"It felt so real, I don't want to see something like that, your blood on my hands on my face, and I'm so sorry Hinata." Naruto rubbed his side of his face with hers as she told him it will be ok.

Naruto was sitting up in a tree going out of his mind as he watched Hinata talk to some dude that new information.

"I bet I can find Toby on my own, and so Hinata how strong I' am!" Naruto thought about it sounded childish but it was better the sitting here.

A rain droplet fell onto Naruto's nose as he looked up and saw a pretty white dove landed on his shoulder. He looked over to him as he smiled and pet It's head.

It had an odd hard feeling to it, it didn't have soft feathers it had a hard texture to it.

"He is falling for our trapt; to think Toby was weak enough to back out well he won't get what were getting." Deidara grinned to Sasori as Sasori didn't even look at him while he was thinking of other things.

"What about that Hyuga girl what kind of tactics can she use?" Sasori glared at Deidara as he simply said that she was weak and meant nothing in the plan.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasori cracked his fingers as Deidara rolled his eyes.

" he is helping to break Naruto the demon kid, he knows where to hit." Deidara grinned as Itachi sat on a rock smiling and watching Naruto.

"We better do something they still think Toby is in on this…." Sasori looked over to the mountains as a wind blew in his blood red hair.

"Let them think what they think they'll be dead in a couple days and wait till tonight." Deidara's tongue on his hand was hanging out as Deidara's eyes were small.

The dove flew off of Naruto's shoulder as he held out his hand and smiled, he watched the bird fly off as Hinata waited for him to get down.

"Naruto-kun are you ready?" Hinata smiled to him as he cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have strange feelings that were being watched." Naruto rubbed his arm as Hinata smiled to him.

The old man Hinata was talking too seemed to disappear as the sky became dark and the rain dripped heavier as it became a light drizzle.

"What gives you that idea?" Hinata stood next to him as a shurikin slammed across her face knocking off her mask and cutting her face and cutting into her eye. Hinata stepped back as a figure stood next to a tree.

"Eh, Naruto stood in front of Hinata as he growled and curled his fist.

"Alright come out you bitch, come and fight me!" Naruto's eyes darted from corner to corner as whispering drowned the rain.

The voices sounded like in his dream whispering saying something.

"Stay focused don't lose in sight Naruto." He kept his back arch as he was ready to attack at any moment there was needed.

A figure came into few as his ring gave off reflection.

"It can't be, its you…..


	15. new fight low chance

"Hinata." Naruto's bright eyes gleamed as he stood by Hinata.

"Its ok Hinata I've got you covered." Naruto held out his hand as he moved his body forward and stood still, waiting for the opponent's next move. It seemed like a life time as he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him; it felt like he was hollow for a moment before reality and life came back to him. Itachi was behind him and had his legs pinned down faster then Naruto could blink.

"Try and catch me." Itachi had his back against Naruto's as Naruto's eyes went small.

Naruto tried to catch his breath as Hinata seemed stuck in time as her screams were silent and movements were slowed down seeming like forever to get near him in fighting distances of Itachi.

"Try and find me." Itachi grinned as his eyes became the sharingan.

Naruto thrashed his body around as punched nothing and herd laughing behind his back.

"Oh yea laugh at this!" Naruto's eye came to the corner of his eyes as he turned around at hit nothing again.

"You're as weak as Sasuke." Itachi kept smiling as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's feet from under the ground. A tree came up as it held him tight with branches twining around his legs arms and chest. A tree branch wrapped around his neck as it did the same to Hinata.

Hinata was suddenly right next to Naruto as Naruto gasped for air. "Doesn't it hurt?" Itachi threw a sword into Hinata's chest as Naruto screamed in pain.

"How does it feel to live in a world of fantasy?" Itachi stab the sword into her leg as her mouth moved and blood dripped but no sound. Instead Naruto could only feel the pain as thrashed his head around and tried to calm himself.

"How does it feel?" His voice echoed as Naruto shouted and moaned in pain while Hinata's head fell down.

"No, Hinata, please no…..Naruto had tears coming down as he tried to hold back the pain. Suddenly after years it seemed his body was struck back as his breath was sucked the other way his eyes went small as he fell to his knees and the sky became dark.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered her name as he screamed it the second time. Her body lay still as her eyes were closed and her hand was reaching out. She had two swords going through her chest as she lay against a cell door. Naruto grabbed his head as he tried to shake the image out.

"Your fault, all your fault." Voice came out static as it became deep and light. Nothing seemed to go together as he threw his head down and his body shook.

As fast as everything struck him it left him, at that moment something took a part of him something inside deep within his hatred something seemed to control him a little more as he was starting to lose control of everything as his Hinata's blood slipped through his hands.

"What, what is happening to me?" Naruto's body was falling into darkness as he felt his heart faded he could hear a distant heart beat as he fell into water and seemed to sip recede into pain.

Naruto feel onto his knees as he suddenly could hear and feel Hinata's foot steps as she held a sword and stood in the way between Itachi and Naruto.

"Naruto close you eyes quick!" Hinata moved her leg forward as she grew quite and had her eyes focus on Itachi.

"You were dead Hinata, I…" Naruto's voice came out soft as his body shook and his hands scratched in the dirt as he closed his eyes.

"Ok deal with me!" Hinata threw her sword down as the earth around Itachi cracked and became soft.

"Your weak attempts won't last for long." Itachi grinned as he stood still waiting for Hinata's Next move.

"How do I deal with him, he is way beyond my strength and I think he knows just as much as I do….shit what the fuck em I going to do!" Hinata's mind raced as she knew his strength and it blew hers out of the water.

"Hinata, it's alright." Naruto stood by her as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Naruto-kun." Her voice came out soft as her eyes were the darkest they have ever been.

"It's alright Hinata I've got this." Naruto held his sword up as his eyes glared up to Itachi.

"Alright Itachi me and you right now." Naruto voice sounded deeper as he growled and spit blood out his mouth.

Hinata swung her sword up and forward as she glanced over to Naruto, "You're not fighting alone." Hinata still had her mask on as Naruto grinned and shrugged his shoulder.

"Fine as long as you don't over do it." Naruto pushed up against her as he grinned come on lets take him down.

"I guess this really wasn't part of the mission eh Naruto?" Hinata glanced up to Naruto as suddenly her masked cracked.

"Uh Hinata!" Naruto stuck his sword in front of her body as her eyes change to the byukagan.

"Looks like we have work…Naruto whispered the rest under his breath…yea we can barely put a scratch on this guy.

"Uh…what the Hinata felt something like something was taken from her as Itachi smiled.

A light drizzle came down as Naruto took a deep breath and new there was only one thing to do and it was going to cost him.

"Alright nine tail give me your chakra now!" Naruto closed his eyes as the nine tailed laughed and the chakra consumed his body let finish this off once and for all nine tail give me all your chakra I want more." Naruto kept yelling at the nine tail as he laid behind the gate nodding his head and grinning watching the brat.


	16. good bye Naruto

"Alright nine tail you got one chance, this if for you Hinata." Naruto stood at the gate he held his head low while holding in his hand a bloody hand band the one Hinata gave him.

"I love you Hinata….alright nine tail now give me everything you got come on!" Naruto threw the head band down as his eyes glared up to match the same red blood color in his eyes as the chakra ripping out of his flesh.

Hinata stood by his side as she watched his flesh open up, Naruto open his mouth as fangs grew long, blood dripped from the side of his mouth as his eyes became small and closed them from the pain his was throwing his body into.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata noticed he was literally breaking down from the inside out.

6 tails became visible as they came from the strings of chakra from his body blood dripped from his nails forming into thin long nails. His palms were covered in blood as the wind the chakra was making pushed Hinata back as it started to blind her in the eyes from the poison intertwined with the chakra.

"This is for you Hinata, you've done so much I want to so you what I can do!" Naruto grinned as he bent down on his knees and his hands on the ground, Hinata could hear his bone shattering on the ground

"Naruto, Stop!" Hinata held her hand out as the red chakra hand snapped back and threw her into a tree, stay out of this, this is none of your business!" "No I'm sorry Hinata, are you… Naruto grabbed his head as he started to scream.

"I can't control this he is taking over my whole body!" Naruto threw his head to the ground as the tails whipped and snapped down trees.

Hinata's mind raced as she watched Naruto being killed by himself.

"Naruto I'm here let me help you!" Hinata got to her knees as she screamed his name.

"I need you Hinata!" Naruto threw his head up as tears streamed down his face.

"I thought I could control this I cant, please Hinata!" Naruto started to bleed from the mouth as his ribs were being crushed and pushed outwards.

"Hinata stood up as she moved quickly towards him. Naruto eyes started to glow white while he grinned and threw his hand out towards Hinata.

Naruto knees cracked as he threw his hand tossing the red chakra hand right through Hinata's chest.

"Stay out of my way!" "Hinata!" Naruto threw himself onto his knees as Hinata's back was thrown into a tree and slammed onto the ground.

"Tears don't fall…..if you knew my shame…nobody can save me….your guilt calls for me I deny it." Naruto grinned as he was on all four now.

"my world is over and I'm taking you with me!" Naruto turned around to Itachi.

Naruto threw his arm forward as the earth spun around Itachi, the speed movement was so fast Itachi had to try the sharingan again Naruto's speed tactics and movements moving from right to left in a zig zag pattern still mad it hard to pin point him.

As Itachi's eyes looked around Naruto fist went right into his chest, Itachi tried to jumped back instead Naruto grabbed his leg spun and threw him.

Itachi dug up the earth as his feet hit it but didn't break his fall; the wind power Naruto used to throw him still threw him into a tree.

"That's called pwonge bitch." Naruto hung out his tongue as he laughed and his shoulder blade cracked and snapped forward releasing the right arms hold in the socket.

Naruto stood up as a human standing 20feet in front of Itachi as something grabbed a hold of his back side.

Soft arms pushing through the poison of the chakra wrapped her arms around his hips as she rubbed her head into his back.

Her tears became steam in the heat of the chakra.

"I won't let you kill yourself Naruto, and if you do I'm dying with, I will always be by your side no matter what." Hinata's voice came out soft as her throat was cut and bleeding.

"I love you too Naruto…I will always be your guardian, you're my life."

"I love you too Hinata, but…. Naruto looked down at his hands at Hinata's hands the were starting to bleed and the flesh became torn from the poison.

"Hinata your killing yourself stop….please." Naruto fell to his knees Hinata did the same.

"This isn't about Itachi this is about you and me, I'm ready to do anything for you Naruto." Hinata pushed her head up to his shoulder.

Naruto turned his body towards hers as he held his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the lips his fangs nip her on the lip a bit as both of them cried.

"I'm sorry Hinata, this is my fault I won't let you die, I will die before I see you die in my arms." Naruto touched her face as suddenly his eyes closed and his body fell forward. His chin hit her shoulder as his heart beat slowed down.

Itachi laid motionless as Hinata's mind raced and her body became numb.

"Naruto?" Hinata mumbled his name as rain drizzled down.

"Naruto?" Hinata raised her voice as the rain became heavier.

"Naruto!?" Hinata screamed his name as the rain poured down on her head.

Blood ran down her arms and face and mouth as Naruto's blood from his chest was on her shirt.

"Naruto, no please I love you Naruto…No why…why!?" Hinata threw her head down on Naruto's shoulder as her cries were loud and her body became numb…I just only begun to love you why?"


	17. not too late

Hinata put her scroll down as she looked up to the sun setting, hum…" Her eyes rolled around while see look back down and opened the scroll.

"Bla bla bla…. She grinned to the thought of it as her white clear eyes kept reading down the scroll.

"Hey Hinata….Kiba slipped his shoes off at the base of the door. As did he walked over to her and pulled back a chair, then sat in it.

Akamaru rolled over on his back as his tail swayed back and forth.

"Hinata I got to tell you something….Its about Naruto." Kiba's black diamond eyes locked on her white eyes as she stopped everything and looked up to him.

"What about Naruto, he has been dead for 10 years." Hinata kept still as her heart beat went low and her eyes became tense to the thought of it.

"Naruto isn't dead, I saw him alive……

"Wha….Hinata's soft lips moved slowly as her heart stopped and her body went cold.

yes there is a part 2 to this story hinata is 24 btw


	18. New reality a change in life part2

His blue eyes relaxed as his blonde spiky hair had become like the 4th Hokage.

"Teh….. His soft lips moved slowly while he pressed his back up against the tree while he put his elbow to his knee.

"And I thought I could get her out of my mind."

"Naruto-kun is dead?!" Hinata had nothing to say, just saying his name was sweet to her lips.

"Look Hinata, I'm not lying I would never lie to you I'm telling you what I saw and what I saw was Naruto 5 feet from me blonde hair blue eyes scars across his face the ones that look like whiskers." Kiba put his hand down on the table while his soft eyes narrowed onto Hinata's.

"But I held him I watched him die…you can't just die and then come back?" Hinata was so completely confused that all she could do was say no close her eyes and not listen to Kiba.

"Look I know its hard to believe I understand, babe just listen to me." Kiba put his hand on her shoulder as she was wearing a shirt with no sleeves.

"Look I guess its shock to you but hey I'm only telling you what I saw my eyes don't lie, why do think I'm in love with you they don't lie about your beauty." Kiba pushed her chin up as he gave her kiss on her forehead then walk out leaving her torn and clueless.

"Eh….. Hinata sat back down in the chair as she sipped on sake, after being with Tusnade for so long she picked up her drinking habits.

"Hum….lets see Naruto alive how could that work?" "I can't be like hi Naruto long time no see oh by the way I left you for Kiba cause he was picking me up when I needed to be picked up." "Puh that wont work…..what if Naruto isn't a live just a illusion he saw, yet again he could be alive and what if he wants me back?"

"Hinata your talking out loud again, Kiba leaned over the side of the railing of the stairs leading to the door way out side.

"Uh I'm not talking…..Hinata looked over to her side as Kiba rolled his black diamond eyes.

"Yea sure whatever cute…." His footsteps faded down the steps as Akamaru yawned and looked up to Hinata.

"Oh no I'm not going to run back to Naruto I'm with Kiba…..I think." Hinata rolled her white eyes as she could believe she was talking to the dog.

"Don't look at me I know that you know that I know I still like Naruto but won't admit." Hinata dropped her head on the table as her short hair that came to her shoulders hung a lightly over.

"Yea, yea I get it I get it." Hinata voice had become less soft as she didn't stutter anymore her personality had become completely different she wasn't the same girl she use to be.

She no longer had the short bangs and the two end long pieces instead she had a thick bang that came over the side of her black head band she wore boots that came to her knees where her black pants cuffed off at. She had a shirt like Tenten wore that hung off like Sakura's outfit when she was 12 but shorter and it was black. She had a black choker on her neck.

"Well I wont be able to do much just sitting here come on Akamaru lets go. Hinata stood up as her bare feet brushed against the floor as she put her cup in the sink then slipped her open toe boots on. her 4 foot scroll across her back and down the stairs slipped back the door to the sun.

It made her hair shine bright with a beautiful glow as she walked slowly across the streets to see Ino talking to Yomu her new boy friend. Hinata only smiled as Ino waved to her and Hinata waved back as she was wearing black gloves.

Yomu was like Ino blonde blue eyes. Shikamaru had started working in the sand village with Temari as they just had a kid about a month ago. He had Temari's dark blue eye coloring but Shikamaru's hair coloring.

Sakura was filling in Tusnade's foot steps to be the Hokage; Sakura had change so much in so little time. She was like Hinata stepping out of the shadows being that little shy child was in her past as she was now had full long hair a much broader chest and was wearing clothes like Tusnade but in black and pink. Sakura voice was much richer and deep she was definitely starting to bloom just like Hinata, Hinata spoke clearly had a beautiful voice and was even stronger then before. Though Hinata is no longer an anbu but an elite jounin She had her students and she was going to meet them right now.

Kiba was a tracker ninja for the Inuzuka clan; right now he was learning how to use medical nin-jutsu like Hinata.

Hinata walked by the cherry blossom as Naruto giving her first kiss flashed in her head.

His soft blue eyes seemed to glow as bright as his golden hair and his soft smile as his warmth seemed to emblem her body.

"Its been so long but yet I feel like its been only a day.

"Hinata-sensei who are you talking to?" Rino looked up to her as her black diamond eyes locked onto Hinata's eyes. "It's nothing Rino, by the way where is the other two?" Hinata was waiting for a response as she shrugged her shoulders.

She wore a black shirt with a hood that stopped at her breast line with fish hook down the rest of the way with black pants and black opened toe shoes. She was from the Inuzuka clan so she had the red triangles coming down her face. She wore her head band like Sakura use to wear hers her hair looked like Sakura's but black. She wore black gloves and had a simple look about her but strong in a way. She had amazing control on her chakra and her dog Ithcu was as small as Akamaru use to be.


	19. New eyes a change in plans

"Eh…Naruto do you have it?" Kuyo voice was rough as his face was hidden underneath a head band.

"Yea mother fucker I got it." Naruto grinned as his 10 foot 3 feet wide sword rested on his back.

"Don't try to be tough your weak, the only strength you have is that sword of yours otherwise its nothing." Kuyo stuck his tongue out as Naruto good only grin and opened his one dark violent blue eyes.

Naruto was wearing a black tank top with black chain pants and boots that were not opened toed.

"I can smell blood on you, who did you kill?" Kuyo brushed by him as his long white hair blew back in the wind.

"I've killed a lot; thanks to someone's help in sword training I can now use swords.

"Puh, try killing woman that's tough especial when there hot." Kuyo laughed as his black cloak swayed back in the wind.

"Eh, I don't care about the shit you do." Naruto had huge muscular arms as his skin was a light tan color.

"So you going back to the hidden leaf village, I herd your friend Sakura is becoming Hokage, didn't you want to be Hokage eh?" Kuyo grinned again as his dead white skin blend with his snow white hair. A thin tipped blade rested on his back as it gleamed in the half light that was there.

"The hidden leaf village means nothing to me, I've changed, and I'm like what you said I was born heartless beside I don't remember much of my past I just remember one thing about my past that is this girl I don't remember her name or who she is but her white eyes her blue long hair that's all I know about her." Naruto eyes darted to the corner as Kuyo had his back turned to him.

"It's for the best you don't know." Kuyo had deleted his memory when he brought him back to life with a seal meant gen-jutsu.

"Alright Rino do it again, try and hit the direct object in front of you remember focus your chakra." Hinata sat on a low branch as Rino and Ithcu her pure black and blue eyed dog try to hit the targets.

"I cant I cant do it no matter how hard I try I just cant seem to hit that last one it's a 90 degree angle with a 40 degree turn to the right buts it so sharp I must focus but I just,….I just cant." Rino fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Rino!" Hinata jumped down from the branch as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't just give up; get up try again, never given in, never run away from your problems." Hinata frowned at her as Rino shook her had and wobbled to stand.

"You keep trying I'll check on the two idiots" Hinata rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Shinto, Kiari, how's target practicing going?"

"Eh, Kiari he keeps slacking he is so lazy, such an ass." Shinto gave a dirty face while Kiari shot back.

"Eh at least I'm not a bitch!" He stuck out his tongue as his low short pony tail swayed in the wind while his hair pieces like Sasuke had came down over his head band.

He wore a black jacket with yellow designs on it. He wore black pants that showed his ankles and the normal opened toe shoes that most people wore.

"Eh, your not going to get anywhere on the front line if your complaining and bitching Kiari, Shinto and Rino are your comrades you must work together as they shall work with you if you cant do that then nothing will work your each a piece of the whole team." Hinata frowned again at him as Kiari didn't look at Hinata as he just rolled his black eyes.

Shinto had white hair and same design as Sasuke hair. head band 2 hair pieces coming down but his hair came down like Sakura's short to his neck. He had light blue eyes a black and blue t-shirt gloves at his neck his shirt had a half open that showed he wore fish net underneath and on his elbows. Had black baggy pants that came to his knees and boots open toe the boots were black came from his knee down. On the front of the boots was the fire symbol painted in red.

"Give it up Shinto I will be the Hokage and your going to have to respect the skills I'm bringing because I'm not going to lose, not to you not to anyone." Kiari grinned as Shinto had a relaxed face expression and could care less.

"So, look who it is….Naruto looked up as Kuyo had his back up against Naruto's and wasn't listening he was polishing his blade.

"Take care of it Naruto I'm in no mood to care." Kuyo didn't even turn his head as a grin came across Naruto's face.

"Well you have a reason for coming or no?" Naruto was holding his sword as the chakra from his palms made it glow a light blue color.

"Yea I came here……. Naruto had sword already threw his chest as blood dripped down the side of the mans mouth.

"Oops, the sword slid out while Kuyo softly laughed and shook his head.

"To think you wanted to be soft and nice, now you can't stop being evil, I guess you really can't make up your mind can you?" Kuyo eyes moved to the corner as Naruto ignored his comment.

"I don't really care, I'm getting bored here lets go somewhere else." Naruto grinned as the perfect idea came into his head.

"What place did you say earlier?"


	20. hiden leaf village

"Hum, to think this was going to be easy but in all this was just as hard." Kuyo white hair hung low as He finally re-broke the code as was able to access into the main system.

"Now where getting somewhere." A faint grin came across his face as his hands became stained with red

"Hinata, is everything alright?" Sakura sat down on the desk as she pulled out the paper work and was doing the normally tending.  
"Yea I'm fine I guess….." She couldn't keep her mind straight it kept wondering off.

"Well stay focus and hear me out for one minute." Sakura looked up as once again Hinata was staring off.  
"Hinata, I know it's hard to believe but Naruto is dead I'm sorry." Sakura felt bad for Hinata because she knew for the longest time how much she liked Naruto.  
"Naruto, why would worry about that, he means nothing to me." Hinata's lips moved slowly as Sakura was completely shocked.

"To think I new Hinata like a book, I never thought those words would be spoken by her." Sakura bright ivy green eyes closed as her thoughts kept going on threw her head.

"It's true Sakura, I'm not a child anymore I liked him when I was a kid I've out grown that and moved on." Once again her eyes didn't move nothing shifted no expression across her face.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Hinata." Sakura leaned on the desk as her back was killing her and she need to move around.  
"It's like you with Sasuke, you moved on with him just as I have with Naruto, just a past memory that doesn't exist anymore." Hinata's word came sharp as so much has gone on in her life that it has change her so much, she never smiled she wasn't shy no more, she rarely spoke to any one.

"Like I said I'm sorry you feel that way, Sakura rested her chin on her hand as she kept watching her wandering what was going threw her mind.  
A light grin came across her lips as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I will never understand you Hinata." Sakura spoke to herself as she watched her leave.  
Hinata's foot steps echoed as so did her mind with empty thoughts no matter what she did Naruto was still a big part of her life; it was something she just could never get over.

Hinata are you ok?" Kiba put his hand on her shoulder as she was sitting on the windowsill.  
"Yea I'm fine,….her words drifted off as she frowned.

"Cheer up, he put his hand under her chin as his lips touched hers and he nipped her lip a bit making her lips curve with what he wanted a soft smile on her face.  
His dark black eyes locked on her white grey misty eyes as his hands went threw her soft hair.

"mm I love you." Kiba brushed by her cheek as he climbed over her and sat in the bay window with her.  
"I love you too Kiba." Hinata sat up on her knees as she crawled over to him and sat on top of him as he had his back against the wall.

Her hair gleamed in the only light from the moon, while her soft skin brushed by him as her hand held onto his.  
"I know you're still thinking about Naruto and I understand, but you got to move on sometime, don't you think?" Kiba's under right eye curved as his head cocked.

"Kiba, why don't you have a shirt on?" Hinata's hand brush by his collar bone as he grinned.  
"Shouldn't you be asking why you don't?" Kiba laughed while he leaned forward put his forehead onto hers held her one hand and licked her cheek.

Hinata pushed her body forward as she gave him a long deep kiss as she did Kiba raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. Hinata stood on all fours as Kiba had his legs out wearing nothing but baggy black pants.

"I want you by my side forever; you mean so much to me." Kiba pulled her shirt down a bit as she smiled and whispered under her breath, "I know."

"If you know then let me show you…"Kiba smiled again as this time Hinata sat on his lap as his knees came up. She pushed her body up against him as her hands went on the wall.

"I think you do need to show me." Hinata whispered in his ear, as she did her voice sent shivers threw his body as his hands were already on her hips.

"If that's what you want, I will then, I will do anything for you Hinata." Kiba looked up to her as he slowly raised his head to match her gaze. Her one hand lifted off the wall and lightly touched his check as it drifted down his neck.  
She leaned forward and kissed him under the neck. Then looked up to him and winked.

Hey Rino is this Sensei's house?" Kiari grinned as he leaned up against the window.

"We shouldn't be here." Rino frowned as she really didn't want to get caught.  
"Look its 10am she wanted to meet us at 12pm were just going to grab that scroll and use its powers, don't be such an ass." Kiari grinned as he pulled back her window and jumped in.

"Now where's that scroll………oh dam….." he stopped dead as he saw Akamaru a 10 foot dog 700 pounds sitting on the scroll.

"Hmm…something about this place, I remember something long time ago about this place, what's the name of this place?" Naruto looked over to Kuyo as he didn't look over and instead he spoke softly but clear enough for Naruto to hear.

"It's called the Hidden leaf village."


End file.
